The Sagae House
by DamyDark
Summary: Frustrated that her Mama forbids her any job after the events of the Black Class, Isuke takes on a new mission dangerous enough to put her in trouble and is now forced to stay in a certain redhead s house. Will she manage to escape this mess, or will she bring misfortune to this small family? corrected by HolyBhunivelze.


Her body was tired of sleeping, every morning she was getting up earlier than the previous one and that was putting her in a bad mood, more than usual. Her mother was already awake when she went down the stairs, he was drinking a coffee in the kitchen while sliding his fingers on the screen of his cellular phone. Whenever he was observing of more this gadget a time had to go away because of work.

"Good morning Isuke, today you got up earlier than usual."

"I am bored of sleeping, Isuke's body has enough."

"I can see." He didn't withdraw his look from the device, one could see him frowning and moving his fingers faster.

"Where is Papa? Today was going to be a day off."

"Uff, Papa went to work, it seems that they cancelled an important project and he had to arrange said thing."

"Why him? What happened with his new assistant?"

"He resigned."

"Because ...?"

"As soon as he found out, he asked for a resignation and from what I heard, they cancelled the contract that he had signed. Apparently people like us do not please the clients..."

"Tsk... How are they called? Isuke is angry and she will kill all of them."

"No, this is not our work. Leave them. These persons aren't worth it."

"But...!"

"That they speak about who we are isn't important."

"Mama is very weak with people. Especially with those who do not cost a shit ~3."

Her father was a wealthy businessman who had been employed as a very prestigious and renowned constructor but his position was not easy at all, in the time he went out with Eisuke, many of his coworkers drifted apart from him or refused to work with him. The city they were living in was know for its intolerance toward people attracted by the same sex.

"I want to buy this house in the Caribbean Sea or the Alps, there we might be in peace without some idiots bothering us."

"You know we need an important sum of money to do that, one that we cannot obtain without taking care, so allow Papa to take charge of all that."

"You know that Papa will never buy this house if they keep on cancelling 3 of 10 contracts."

" Papa already has a special contract with the Americans, if everything goes out as expected, in a couple of years the three might go away far away from here … I trust him, Papa is making a lot of efforts for us."

"I can help too, I can take a mission from your chiefs and…"

"Definitely not!" Her mother got up in an abrupt way leaving Isuke speechless. There were very few times where Eisuke raised his voice. He held her left hand and raised it so that the girl could see it.

"Look at what that Azuma girl did to you! A virgin did this to you and had the compassion not to kill you. Things like this don't always happen twice and the next time, you may end up not only with a dislocated arm and a pierced wrist." Isuke stared at the 7cm scar on both sides of her left wrist, where Azuma Tokaku's knife had sunk.

"But before you were ok with me taking missions."

"Before, I was accompanying you to these missions. At that time you were alone and this was what happened … uff." He released a tired sigh and caressed the his daughter's hair.

"I'm doing all this for your and Papa's sake, I do not want any of you to be hurt by this world in which I put you."

"I chose this on my own free will and as for Papa, you must trust him more, 15 years of marriage and he still thinks that the checks that come are for translations in German and English."

Isuke took her hand out off her mother's and walked to her quarters. There, stuffed in her habitual clothes, was a black glove of leather sticking perfectly to her hand. It was starting to half of her palm and was ending 10cm after her wrist, the necessary thing to hide the scar.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

She was walking home after one day of walking without much ado along the streets. It was relaxing her to see the looks of the men settling on her and how she was in charge of demolishing them without consideration. It was of the things which she entertained herself with when she didn't want to be at her house. She accepted to go out only to give them false hopes so they would take the thing sufficiently seriously, and their pride and ego would be falling down to smithereens when she was done.

"Please, go out with me Inukai-san."

"Why would Isuke go out with a man who has more weight in his wallet than between his legs?" And with that, the man was going away, not always after the first blow, but in the end they were always going away — uff if he wants this it is she who manages to entertain to Isuke.

Many couples were walking in front of her, most of them were men with women, but whispers warned her that something there was out of tune; in the distance, she could distinguish a pair of boys, perhaps of the same age. The small, fair-haired boy was leaning toward his taller companion with a smile and making him blush. It seemed that they were on the verge of sharing a kiss when the dark-haired one abruptly moved away. His comrade followed his look to notice a pair of women looking at them with reproving eyes. Both lowered their heads and moved back to the park, shying away from the other's glares.

 _What does it matter that other people are different from them?_ She saw the couple moving back with crestfallen steps, the similar ones her parents once had. It filled her breast with anger and powerlessness against the majority's biased thoughts. Isuke knew who were objective and who alone stupid persons and as mom was saying: only an idiot confuses a target with stupid someone.

On her way to her apartment, everything was a quiet until she walked in the street of her building. All the people there knew it. They were whispering, not because of her beauty, but rather for being a girl adopted by a pair of men. They kept mentioning that her mom had to take charge of many judges for her to be legally in his care when she was young: no court wanted to leave an orphan with a pair of homosexuals.

A ball rolled to her feet. She looked at it and then above: a child was approaching, running to get his toy back, but a lady seized him and began to scold him.

"You mustn't approach her", "she might be contagious", "shame": "Why does the householder cover them?", "building with the so thin people and those go so far as to get".

She walked. Do not look behind. It doesn't matter that they judge us for who we are. She remembered it whenever she entered the building. Since the first day, they had been harassing her for calling these two men her parents. They always put her at a crossroad where they were asking her if her dad or mom was working, to force her to choose between telling the truth and being pushed back or lying and being only related to these people. She was always loyal to her parents.

"What is he saying?"

Isuke's father was speaking, giving her his back. He was in the kitchen, his face twitching repeatedly and his free hand tousling his already dishevelled hair. Eisuke, next to him, rested on the bar of the kitchen, his eyes closed.

"… yes, I understand, no … it's not your fault, you did everything you could, I will take the first flight tomorrow in the morning, today I divide to Tokyo." He closed his phone and dropped it heavily next to his partner.

"What's going on, Papa? 3"

"It was Arishi, mister Kyrora wants him to travel as soon as possible to the United States. The most important contract of the period is about to be cancelled."

"And ? How does that concern you?"

"He says that the relation with the Americans is turned for worse as soon as we had this business meal. They're making assumptions about my … tastes … and the fact that I have to an adopted daughter under my care. He wants me to bring either the agreement, signed without any possible negotiation, or my resignation letter."

"What?! But … why?! Why you, if you haven't done anything that could affect them?! What can't those damned guys understand that you are not …!?"

She could not complete her sentence. Yes, her parents were different from most people, but it was something impossible to perceive unless one wanted to.

"Calm princess, Papa will take charge of everything, I will not lose this time." He gave her a false smile that Isuke could notice easily. Her father was someone very animated and positive, he was the light that was not leaving the Inukai as they sank in the mud of this world of killers. But because he offered them this so needed light, they were dragging him further down in this intolerant society.

"I will go pack the suitcase."

"Doesn't Mama think to do anything?" She asked as soon as she heard the sound of the door of her parents' room closing.

"And: what do you want me to do?"

"Let's go out on the same night and take care of those fuckers 3." She took her knuckle knifes to show him that she was ready.

"They are not targets, neither any of the employees nor the chief of the company. It's an organization that has gone unnoticed to the eyes of all my contacts. They're clean, I've never had work related to their employees."

"Well, we can go and make it free 3."

"Haven't I taught you anything? We never murder if not for work. Don't start a job for any sentimental reason and resign if you do not consider the work to be correct. We do not have the ones who usually cover our backs, we cannot take care of an important company only because of that."

"If Papa loses this employment, it's our fault … We won't be able to live in the Caribbean Sea and enjoy it as it must be…"

"If Papa loses this employment, we will still have you. Isuke, for us you're what matter the most."

"Tsk … Do you plan to take some missions?"

"Not for the time being, nobody has offered me … Lately, it seems that my reputation has lowered in our business."

"That means there is no work for Isuke, too."

"You won't have missions until I believe that you are ready."

"Some day Mama, I will take your position. I am your heiress … this day will come soon. In a few months, I'll be 20 and…"

"If someone would hire you straight and let you show your worth before other killers, maybe, but they all know that if the heir of a killer is still not provided with his teacher's approval and can't prove it, they cannot hire him. Things work this way here, Isuke. Do not make me repeat it."

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"We're going away, Isuke."

"Great, take care Papa."

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany us?"

"Isuke is sure, Mama."

"Very well, then I will return tomorrow in the night. If you go out, leave a note or call me, do not leave me with the earring. And don't go far away from the city, please."

"Come on Eisuke, let her have fun, after all her efforts in the tutorships, she can spend what she gained."

"It's for this house in the Caribbean Sea. Isuke would not use this money for other things."

"We have already talked about it princess, we are grateful to you but you can use your money as you please, it is yours, of your effort."

"In that I agree with you, Kao, but I only want you not to exhibit it too much." With her Mama away, something could happen to her. That, isuke could perfectly understand. Rule 1: do not get into troubles with other killers.

"Isuke can behave 3." She said with a bored tone, looking at the page of a magazine.

"Very well then we'll be going." They took a few baggages and went out, leaving a silence that unsettled Isuke.

 _Everything is very calm when Mama and Papa aren't here …_ Suddenly a call noise came as she was lying in the couch. She took the cell phone of the little table in the kitchen - Mama forgot his cell phone for work, perhaps if I shout... she ran to the window but when she opened it, she saw the red Mustang of her parents already passing the corner - damn 3 — She looked at the screen: the call's identifier was not showing any number or name, only the constant "PRIVATE LINE".

 _It's too insistent, it must be important,_ she took it with a swift movement and put it to her ear, not saying hello or anything. I hope that the person who's calling will say something or identify himself. "In a conversation by phone, one does not know who's really calling" To be a good heiress of Eisuke, she had to remember every lesson her mom gave her.

"Hello? Eisuke-san? Do you remember me? I am of the union of the Purple Riders, Chiko-kun."

"He is not here for the time being."

"Oh, I see."The man had a tone of voice that made Isuke believe he was only one of Mama's subordinates, but for what she had heard, the guy belonged to an union, so the call was perhaps slightly important, like a mission offer… a mission that maybe they were offering to her Mama, which wasn't here in the moment. _Perhaps, she should offer to call later..._ The man went on: "With whom do I have the honour to speak?"

"Inukai Isuke, Inukai Eisuke's heiress ~3."

"Oh! It is really you, Eisuke´s daughter! I didn't not know whether to believe in this gossip that Eisuke had had a daughter or not, it seems that it was only yesterday that he and I …"

"Chiko-san: Why did you called? 3"

"Oh, it was to offer an important… important work to your father", Isuke frowned with the error committed by the man on the line, but decided to allow it for now, "but considering that it is not available, I think that I will try to contact another person."

"For pure curiosity, Chiko-san: what's this "work" about?"

"Oh Isuke-chan, I don't know if your father would be very happy if I told you about this type of works and …"

"Who is the target? 3" Suddenly, the infantile and cheery tone of voice changed. Isuke knew that this number alone was for this kind of "works".

"So you're also the heiress of Eisuke-kun's work … I see, but regrettably I cannot provide this information to you, this isn't a low-class mission and we can only provide the information to the one who accepts it."

"I am asking for the information, Chiko-san 3, because Isuke will take the mission on Inukai Eisuke's behalf 3."

"Very well then. Miss Inukai, if you are interested, please go to Chikako Street at midnight, you will find a car parked with purple lighthouses."

"Before you bother to send a car: how high is the reward?" She absently looked at her manicure when her eyes widened for a moment and she smiled: "Is he the president or something like that?"

"He's a much more important and excellent person, Miss Inukai."

"I will bring him the head on a silver platter 3."

"The one in the car will provide you the information for your pay, but remember something: such a significant pay is due to the fact that risks are high. You will be alone, neither team nor safety will be provided to you: are you sure that you don't want to leave it to your father?"

"Chiko-san, how important is this mission for the Assassin Society?"

"If you manage to eliminate this person, you will be met like Inukai Eisuke's successor: thousands of missions are likely to come."

"Thank you very much, Chiko-san 3." She hung up the phone and a pleasant sensation ran through her body. This always happened when her Mama gave her her first missions. A glance to the clock on the wall showed Isuke that she had a couple of hours left to prepare herself — and with that, she entered her room to look for the necessary objects.

 **DD: well, first, i´m from México, yeah, i´m publish in English but I do at the recues of Holy, who helped me whit this, so all the fic is corrected by HolyBhunivelze. Thaks for read.**


End file.
